magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Issue 89
This magazine was priced at £2.99 and released August 2011. Focus 'Previews' Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Ben Biggs - (2 pages) X-Men: Destiny - David Lynch - (2 pages) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dan Howdle - (2 pages) Rage - Dan Howdle - (2 pages) Hitman: Absolution - Dan Howdle - (2 pages) Resident Evil 4 HD - Dan Howdle - (2 pages) 'News' Some games will fail in November :It's a packed release schedule, but which games will fall? HBO-yeah :Is an HBO service about to hit the 360? Arrested game development :Activision pulls out the ideas men for Elite True Crime is back in the game :Square Enix swoops in and saves title Kinect's Effect :Mass Effect gears up for its final showdown Red Faction series axed :THQ cuts the wheat from the chaff Next Xbox uses Windows 8 successor :Rumour has major implications for the new Microsoft console XCOM devs leave studio :Key XCOM staff leave 2K Marin to form Uppercut Games 'Features' Fine Art: Saints Row: The Third - (1 page) Ten Questions - Jeramy Cook, Art Director (Gearbox) Bargain of the Century - (2 pages) Microsoft and the Free-to-play business model. Features 360 Magazine vs Top Gear - Forza Motorsport 4 - (4 pages) How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse - Luke Albiges - (4 pages) :Dead Island, Left 4 Dead 2, Dead Rising 2, Plants vs Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops Previews Borderlands 2 - Ben Biggs - (8 pages) Battlefield 3 vs Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (8 pages) Gears of War 3 - Dave Shaw - (4 pages) Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary - David Lynch - (4 pages) SSX - Dave Shaw - (4 pages) Dark Souls - David Lynch - (4 pages) F1 2011 - Dave Shaw - (2 pages) Need for Speed: The Run - David Lynch - (4 pages) Round-Up Mass Effect 3 - (1 page) Darksiders II - (1 page) Sonic Generations, Rayman Origins, NHL 12, Silent Hill: Downpour Reviews Scores out of Five LiveStyle Best Sniper Rifles Ever - (4 pages) Club 360: Halo 3: ODST - (4 pages) DLC DiRT 3 - Monte Carlo Pack - 4 L.A. Noire - Reefer Madness - 3 Fallout: New Vegas - Old World Blues - 4 Xbox Original: Destroy All Humans! - 1 Free Gift 360 Issue 89 Extra.jpg|Double Sided Book ( 68 pages) Adverts Games Gears of War 3 - Microsoft - Xbox 360 Rise of Nightmares - Sega - Xbox 360 Rage - Bethesda - Xbox 360, PC Magazines Apps Magazine Issue 10 How it Works Issue 24 Other Credits Deputy Editor :Dan Howdle Art Editor :Will Shum Games Editor :Ben Biggs Senior Staff Writers :David Lynch, Dave Shaw Senior Sub Editor :Mat Hoddy Sub Editor :Simon Burr Assistant Designer :Charlotte Crookes Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Tom Hopkins, Ryan King External Links You might find this magazine at the Imagine Shop. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews